


Staying Power

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Natasha gets Maria worked up and then leaves her hanging all afternoon





	Staying Power

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August 2018 Day 30: Zeal - great energy or enthusiasm in pursuit of a cause or an objective

Natasha Romanoff was on a mission and absolutely nothing and nobody was allowed to stand in her way, especially not her target, who was oblivious as to her intent, at least, she was until the first attack. Maria Hill was not particularly unobservant, but she definitely noticed when Natasha entered the elevator she was in, pressed the button for her floor, and then pinned her against the elevator wall, pressing kisses to her neck and her knee against Maria’s crotch.

Maria was not a particularly resistant target, it must be said, because she responded eagerly to all of this, tilting her head to the side to give Natasha better access to her skin and shamelessly grinding down against the conveniently placed knee. But before she could begin to think about what they were doing, where they were, and what she would like to do to Natasha in return, Natasha stopped, pulling away just as abruptly as she started, and gliding out the elevator doors when they opened a second later as if nothing had happened, leaving Maria breathless, turned on, and a little annoyed.

This happened three more times that morning and Maria wasn’t sure how Natasha was even managing to find her in the elevator so many times given that their schedules weren’t supposed to overlap that day, and she couldn’t tell how Natasha was managing to get her in an empty elevator since normally there were constantly people coming and going in the elevators all day. Not in the same way that she and Natasha had been, of course, but at least present. Granted, neither of them had been  _ coming _ either, which was contributing to her annoyance and the persistent wetness between her legs.

She knew she was in trouble when she got into the elevator for the first time that afternoon and Natasha didn’t show up and she was disappointed not to be ravished in the elevator. She briefly contemplated taking the stairs for the rest of the day to avoid further disappointment, but quickly rejected that idea in favor of sanity after thinking about having to go up and down that many flights of stairs repeatedly throughout the day. But her rides in the elevator were lonely.

She was not going to give in and go looking for Natasha, she was not. But...if she happened to have a legitimate business reason to be in the areas of the building Natasha was usually in, well, there were administrative needs to be tended to. Like, for example, the fact that she was an administrator and she needed Natasha to tend to her.

She was wet enough and aroused enough that she didn’t think it would take long. She’d actually thought about just shutting the door to her office and taking care of it herself but it seemed like every time she got to the point of following through on the idea there was an interruption of some sort, either a phone call or someone coming into her office to talk to her. She’d never had so many unscheduled calls and drop-in appointments before and she half suspected Natasha’s touch in running interference.

She could think of better uses for Natasha’s touch, but it seemed like Natasha was either nowhere to be found or had hardly been seen all day. The afternoon was long, very long, and she didn’t have any regrets when she decided to reschedule her final appointment of the day and head home early. She was disappointed but not surprised when she had no company in the elevator leaving work or in the one riding up to their apartment.

She was surprised when she entered the apartment. There were flowers. There was a vase of flowers sitting on the small table in the foyer. She didn’t know what kind they were but they were very pretty. And the apartment smelled like someone had been cooking. The scent of it reminded her of the lunch she had barely eaten and drew her further into the apartment seeking the source of the smell and the person she knew was responsible for both the flowers and the food.

Natasha was in the living room. All the furniture was pushed back making a large open space in the middle of the room and in that empty space Natasha had laid out a large quilt and lots of pillows, more pillows than they owned, actually. The coffee table was the only piece of furniture near to hand and it was laden with a spread of food and a couple of pitchers of water, all within easy reach of the quilt covered area. None of this took more than a moment for Maria to observe and process before she focused on the most important part of the arrangement: Natasha.

All her frustration and annoyance melted away now that she was finally able to wrap her arms around Natasha and press the heat of their bodies together. Apparently this reaction was expected because Natasha was pliant as Maria pushed her backwards against the wall, pinning her there the way Natasha had pinned her in the elevator, and then she was kissing Natasha’s neck, taking the time to pause and suck lightly over the pulse point before she slid her knee firmly against Natasha’s crotch and then she bit down hard on the side of Natasha’s neck.

Natasha cried out and ground down against Maria’s knee desperately seeking the right kind of pressure and just as she was almost, almost there Maria pulled back, removing her knee and teeth, smirking in satisfaction at the surprised look on Natasha’s face and the bite mark lingering on the skin of her neck.

It only took a moment for Natasha to realize what had happened. Another moment and Maria was on the floor, grateful for the padding of all the pillows as Natasha straddled her and made quick work of getting her pants unbuttoned and unzipped and slid her hand between Maria’s legs. It was a short and direct attack. Maria was wet and ready and Natasha’s fingers were skilled. She found Maria’s clit immediately, making her cry out and arch off the floor as the orgasm ripped through her, making her feel like the only thing holding her in reality was Natasha’s weight on her body.

When she recovered, she rolled them both so that she could be on top long enough to do much the same for Natasha until they were both lying together on the quilt, pants unbuttoned and unzipped but all their clothes still on, wrapped up in each other’s arms, partially sated, nowhere near exhausted, but pleased with the current state of affairs.

Best of all there was food and water within easy reach and they had the rest of the night to see if they could wear each other out. Maria smiled against Natasha’s shoulder as she planned her next move and felt the shift of muscles that meant her thoughts were being echoed. Not a bad day, she decided. Later she might even find out what it was about, but not now.


End file.
